La pute du Roi
by Almayen
Summary: Robb finit par trouver une utilité à Jaime Lannister.
1. La pute du roi

**Bonjour ! Je vous propose aujourd'hui une fanfic Jaime / Robb**

 **L'histoire ne m'appartient pas : les personnages sont au géniallissime George RR Martin qui a créé mon personnage préféré tout univers confondus, et cette fiction appartient à Magnetism_bind** **,** **qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire sa fic (vous pouvez d'ailleurs trouver la version originale sur le lien suivant :** /works/392227 **) La fic a été traduite aussi en chinois et en russe (si quelqu'un souhaite pratiquer un peu, sait-on jamais)**

 **C'est la première fois que je m'essaye à la traduction, et l'auteur n'a vraiment pas le même style d'écriture que moi, alors double challenge ! Enfin j'arrête de parler, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires :)**

Le roi du Nord ne pouvait pas dormir.

Robb était réveillé dans sa tente, écoutant les faibles bruits de la nuit qui l'entourait. Un hibou halait dans la forêt voisine. Un cheval hennissait doucement dans la brume. Rire d'un feu de camp proche. Des bruits normaux en somme, des bruits qui lui était familier.

Et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas dormir.

La royauté qu'il n'a jamais demandé pesait lourdement sur ses épaules. Ce n'était pas sa vraie place, pas vraiment ... mais il ne pouvait pas dire non. Pas maintenant. Pas quand il avait payé tellement pour arriver ici. Tant de vies ... tant de promesses. Il pensait aux promesses que sa mère avait faites aux Freys et son estomac se resserra. La pensée d'être marié à une fille qu'il n'a jamais vu, et qu'il n'aimera probablement jamais lui donnait l'impression d'être pris au piège. _Les rois se marient p_ _ar_ _devoir, pas p_ _as_ _amour_ , se répétait Robb. _C'est leur devoir._ Et pourtant, il avait envie de s'échapper.

Mais les rois prennent des putes.

Il y avait des femmes dans le camp. Prêtes à faire votre lessive et à chauffer votre lit pour quelques pièces de monnaie. Cela ne dérangerait personne si Robb prenait l'une d'entre elle. Cela ne dérangerait personne, sauf lui. Il ne voulait pas d'une femme pour quelques pièces. Pas si il est promis à une autre.

 _Cela n'a pas empêché_ _ton_ _père,_ murmura une voix au fond de lui. Mais Robb l'écarta. Jon était son frère et rien ne pourrait changer cela. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait poussé son père à rompre ses vœux envers sa mère. Il n'a jamais eu le courage de demander, et maintenant, il ne le saura jamais. Mais Robb pouvait être plus fort que son père; il devait l'être.

Il quitta son lit et enfila sa robe. L'air de la nuit était froid. Un verre de vin l'aiderait à dormir. Il s'en versa, puis se leva, le verre de vin en main, pour se tenir à l'entrée de sa tente. Là, il regarda dehors et le camp. De cette place, il pouvait à peine voir le coin de la cage du Régicide. Robb prit une gorgée de vin et réfléchit. Il ne veut pas d'une femme, tout sourires et feignant d'avoir du plaisir à être prise par le roi.

Non. C'est un lion qu'il veut dans son lit.

''Sire ?'' L'un de ses homme le vit, debout devant sa tente, et vint vers lui. ''Il y a quelque chose dont vous avez besoin ?''

''Oui'' Robb prit une gorgée de vin. ''Amenez moi le Régicide''

Il était en train de boire sa deuxième coupe de vin lorsqu'ils revinrent avec le Régicide. Les mains de Jaime étaient enchaînées dans son dos, et une corde reliait celles-ci avec le collier autour de son coup. Malgré les chaînes, l'homme ne se tenait pas comme un prisonnier. Non, Jaime se tenait droit, comme toujours, regardant Robb pensivement, alors que les gardes les laissaient seuls dans la tente. Robb se rassit dans sa chaise. Il allait vraiment apprécier tout cela.

'' Quand avait-vous été nourrit pour la dernière fois ?'' demanda-t-il en prenant le plateau de nourriture qu'il n'avait eu le temps de manger plus tôt. Poulet rôti, pain blanc et du vin, rouge.

Jaime inclina sa tête légèrement, les chaînes tintinnabulant avec le mouvement. ''Laissez moi réfléchir... ah, oui. Vos gardes ont été suffisamment aimables pour m'apporter une assiette de ragoût hier matin. Malheureusement, après qu'ils aient uriné dedans, j'ai perdu mon appétit.''

Robb ne s'arrêta pas sur ce genre de chose. Il pourrait toujours réprimander ses hommes plus tard. '' Donc, vous avez... faim alors ''. Il se saisit d'un morceau de poulet et le plaça dans sa bouche.

Jaime se contenta de rire. ''Pas assez pour quémander.''

'' C'est bien. Je ne planifiais pas de vous nourrir maintenant, je voulais simplement savoir si votre estomac était assez solide''

'' Et pourquoi ? ''

Robb mangea un autre morceau de viande et reprit du vin.

Jaime soupira. ''Si vous m'avez amené ici pour me poser des questions inutiles, renvoyez moi juste dans ma cage''

'' Vous oubliez quelque chose, Régicide. Je n'ai pas à vous demander quoi que ce soit ''

Robb reposa son vin. '' Je peux vous emmener camp après camp si cela me plaît. Je peux vous nourrir quand je veux, de ce que je veux. Si cela me plaît de vous déshabiller et de vous faire marcher dans le camp uniquement vêtu de vos chaînes, je le ferai.''

'' Pourquoi ne pas le faire, dans ce cas ? '' demanda Jaime, à demi curieux et méfiant. Il ne pensait pas que le garçon le ferait, mais il y avait dans les yeux du Stark quelque chose de dangereux, et qui l'intriguait. Il ne savait pas ce que Stark voulait. Du moins, pas encore.

'' Parce que cela ne me plaît pas.'' Robb décala sa chaise de la table, et le regarda sans rien dire, attendant.

'' Et qu'est ce qui vous plairait alors ? '' demanda Jaime de son ton le plus plaisant.

'' Votre bouche sur ma queue me plairait parfaitement '' Robb prit de nouveau du vin, et se saisit d'une autre pièce de poulet. Les deux se mêlaient bien sur sa langue, alors qu'il regardait Jaime.

Ce dernier rigola. '' Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ''

'' Est ce que j'ai l'air de rigoler ? '' S'enquit Robb doucement.

'' Qu'est ce qui vous fait penser que j'accepterais cela ? ''

'' Qu'est ce qui vous fait penser que vous avez le choix ? '' répliqua Robb.

Jaime ne répondit pas à cela. Si le gamin voulait jouer au seigneur et essayer de le mettre à genoux, il devra faire mieux que ça. Il attendit alors, montrant son ennui.

'' A genoux maintenant Régicide. Vous n'avez aucun droit pour me regarder de haut. ''

'' Levez vous dans ce cas. Non pas que cela change grand chose. Je pense que je serai tout de même plus grand, gamin ''

Les doigts de Robb se crispèrent autour de son vin. '' A genoux. Je ne le redirai pas. ''

Jaime secoua la tête et bailla avec outrance. '' Si vous avez finit, j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir dormir un peu avant que tout le camp ne se réveille et ne commence à vaquer à ses occupations. ''

Robb se contenta de siffler, regardant derrière Jaime à l'entrée de la tente. Jaime se retourna. Le loup était ici, se détachant du noir tel une bête sauvage sortie d'un conte pour enfant. Les mains de Jaime se serrèrent. Il savait que le Stark ne le tuerai pas. Pas encore. Pas tant qu'il leur était encore utile...

Le loup se rapprocha silencieusement jusqu'à se trouver dans le dos de Jaime. Il pouvait sentir sa présence, mais il lutta pour ne pas se retourner et vérifier. Au lieu de cela, il continua de fixer Robb, qui siffla une nouvelle fois.

Le souffle de Jaime fut coupé alors que le loup le plaquait au sol. Le loup s'accroupit au dessus de lui, haletant. Jaime pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Les dents de la bête frôlèrent son cou, et Robb siffla de nouveau. La bête se retira.

Jaime se remit à genoux avec difficulté, la tâche étant rendue compliquée avec ses mains liées derrière lui. '' Et bien ? Vous m'avez à genoux, Stark. Et maintenant ? ''

'' Je pense que j'aimerais vous voir ramper pour venir vous agenouiller à mes pieds '' dit Robb, avec détachement.

'' Comment ? '' Demanda Jaime. Le gamin avait perdu la raison. Comment était-il censé ramper avec les mains enchaînées derrière lui ?

'' Vous êtes intelligent, Régicide. Je suis sûr que vous trouverez un moyen'' Robb agrippa la carafe de vin pour se resservir. ''Si votre esprit échoue à cette tache, je peux toujours demander à Vent Gris de vous amenez jusqu'à moi par la peau du cou''

Jaime hésita. S'il savait que Robb avait besoin de lui vivant, il ne faisait pas confiance au loup une fois ses dents sur son cou. Il finit par avancer sur ses genoux. C'était lent et humiliant, mais s'il essayait de ramper, il allait tout simplement s'écraser à plat ventre.

Il finit par arriver tout près de la chaise de Robb. Il s'arrêta et regarda Stark. Celui-ci écarta simplement ses jambes et le regarda en retour.

'' Je peux difficilement ouvrir votre pantalon avec mes mains liées'' dit Jaime. ''Si vous voulez ma bouche sur vous, vous devriez m'accommoder un peu''

Robb sourit malgré lui. Seul Jaime Lannister pouvait être aussi arrogant, malgré les chaînes et le fait qu'il soit à genoux. Il posa son vin, et défit lui même les lacets de son pantalon, tirant sa queue au dehors.

Jaime y jeta un coup d'œil. '' Pas mal. Cependant, elle n'est pas assez grande pour un gamin qui se voit roi ''

C'est à ce moment que Robb en eut assez. Il agrippa Jaime par les cheveux, férocement. '' Si vous voulez garder votre langue, employez-là à bon escient '' Relâchant Jaime, il se rassit confortablement.

'' Si impatient '' Jaime secoua la tête pour repousser ses cheveux de son front. '' On pourrait penser que c'est la première fois que l'on vous suce ''

Robb le gifla fortement. Jaime tangua, mais réussi à rester à genoux. '' Je vais prendre ça pour un oui ''

La mâchoire de Robb se crispa, mais Jaime baissa la tête à ce moment là, glissant la queue à moitié dure de Robb dans la chaleur de sa bouche. Robb recula dans sa chaise et profita. C'était ainsi qu'il préférait le Régicide, silencieux et serviable. Jaime était bon avec sa langue, mais de cela il n'y avait aucune surprise. Robb se demandait ce que cela ferait d'avoir cette peau dorée et nue sous lui, l'homme écartant ses jambes pour lui. Avec le temps, il dompterait le lion, mais pour le moment...

Il se saisit des cheveux de Jaime, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Jaime s'étouffer autour de lui. Robb baisa la bouche de l'homme jusqu'à se qu'il se sente venir avec un gémissement, déversant sa semence dans la bouche du Régicide. Il ne se retira pas tant que sa queue ne fut pas entièrement satisfaite, forçant Jaime à avaler chaque goutte de sa semence.

Jaime le regarda avec des yeux rougis, et cracha aux pieds de Robb. '' Maintenant, si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais quelque chose pour faire passer votre goût immonde de ma bouche ''

'' Je ne pense pas '' Robb se saisit de son vin. '' Je pense que vous dormirez avec le goût de ma semence dans votre bouche, en vous demandant ce que je vous réserverai demain '' Il se leva, dépassa Jaime, qui le regardait par dessus son épaule.

'' Gardes '' Robb recula alors qu'ils entraient. '' Ramenez le dans sa cage ''

Ils remirent Jaime sur ses pieds. '' Vous ne me tiendrez pas toujours, Stark ''

Robb franchi la distance qui les séparaient jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez près pour embrasser l'homme. Il pouvait sentir sa propre odeur sur les lèvres de Jaime, et il sourit. '' Peut-être pas. Mais pour l'instant, je vous ai. Emmenez le dehors ''


	2. Le sang du lion

**Bonjour ! Voici le deuxième chapitre et avant dernier chapitre. L'histoire n'est toujours pas à la petite traductrice amatrice que je suis mais appartient à Magnetism_bind, qui m'a laissé traduire sa fic. Bonne lecture ! :)**

Une semaine était passée depuis que Robb avait amené Jaime dans sa tente. Ils avait changé de camp une fois, en s'installant cette fois dans une vallée. Robb avait été occupé, discutant stratégie avec ses conseillers. Il était épuisé et avait à peine mangé. Le poids de la royauté était lourd ce soir là.

Il ne pensa pas à Jaime jusqu'à ce qu'il passe devant sa cage alors qu'il retournait dans sa tente. Deux de ses hommes étaient devant la cage, urinant sur le Régicide à travers les barreaux. Jaime regardait le liquide se frayer lentement un chemin dans la terre, toujours plus près de l'endroit où il était enchaîné. Son visage était impassible. Même lorsqu'il leva les yeux et vit que Robb se tenait là, le masque ne flancha pas une seconde.

'' Qu'est ce que vous faites ? '' demanda Robb à ses hommes.

'' Mon Seigneur, nous étions seulement... '' Ils n'avaient pas d'excuses. Le regard de Robb les plongea dans un silence inconfortable. La puanteur de la pisse était palpable dans l'air. A en juger l'état des habits de Jaime, ils l'avaient déjà fait auparavant.

''Lavez le, et amenez le moi dans ma tente '' Robb se détourna et s'éloigna. Autant il aimait humilier le Régicide, autant l'homme ne méritait pas qu'on lui pisse dessus. Il restait un chevalier.

Ils mirent Jaime nu une fois celui-ci conduit hors de la cage. Il serra les dents lorsqu'un seau d'eau glacée fut jeté sur lui, et ignora les rires et commentaires des hommes du Stark.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finit, il fut autorisé à se sécher lui-même avec un chiffon de laine, avant d'être laissé nu dans la tente du Stark. Ils l'enchaînèrent au poteau le plus éloigné de la table contenant les plans et l'abandonnèrent. Le collier de fer irritait son cou, et il avait froid, mais au moins ils ne l'avaient pas laissé mouillé. Jaime s'affaissa un peu plus sur le sol, mettant ses bras sur ses genoux, et attendit.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce que le Stark avait dit.

 _ _''__ _ _Si cela me plaît de vous déshabiller et de vous faire marcher dans le camp uniquement vêtu de vos chaînes, je le ferai.__ _ _''__

Est ce qu'un homme qui arrêtait ses gardes de lui pisser dessus ferait ce genre de chose ? Jaime en doutait, mais ce serait alors les ordres de Robb. La différence était peut-être là. S'il se comportait comme si Stark était son maître, le laisseraient-ils partir ? Jaime repoussa cette idée. Ils ne seraient jamais assez idiots pour le relâcher. Et il ne devait rien à Robb Stark.

Lorsque Robb retourna dans sa tente, il s'arrêta à l'entrée. Jaime s'appuyait sur le poteau, ses poignets enchaînés croisés le mieux qu'il pouvait. En dépit de ses mois de captivité, le Régicide était toujours impressionnant. Son corps n'avait pas perdu de quantité importante de muscle. L'homme était sans contestation un lion, bien qu'il eut un collier de fer.

Robb enleva son manteau et alla se chercher du vin. Il pouvait sentir que les yeux du Régicide le suivait. Lorsqu'il bu un verre de vin et s'en versa un autre, il put se tourner pour faire face à l'homme.

'' Est ce qu'ils l'avaient fait avant ? '' Il connaissait déjà la réponse, mais il demanda quand même.

'' Pourquoi ? '' demanda Jaime brusquement. '' Vous allez courir à chaque fois que quelqu'un de votre camp pisse ? ''

'' Vous êtes mon prisonnier, ce qui veut dire que vous êtes sous ma responsabilité '' Robb y avait déjà songé, même s'il n'avait jamais formulé l'idée à voix haute.

Jaime secoua la tête. '' Si quelqu'un dans ce camp m'a maltraité, c'est vous. ''

Robb ignora cette remarque, et examina le corps nu du Régicide. Il y avait quelques cicatrices, mais aucunes n'étaient profondes. Jaime Lannister était toujours un guerrier. Peut-être un peu plus émacié après des mois de captivité, ses cheveux plus sombres que les mèches dorées habituelles. Sa légère barbe le faisait paraître plus vieux. Sa queue... les yeux de Robb s'arrêtèrent ici, examinant cette partie de son anatomie. De bonne taille, bien qu'elle reposait près des cheveux sombres et dorés de son aine. Robb regarda le sexe de l'homme jusqu'à ce que le silence de la tente le percute et qu'il lève les yeux pour trouver un Jaime le regardant avec curiosité.

'' Dites moi, m'avez vous amené ici pour me rembourser en nature ? '' s'enquit Jaime. '' Vous pourriez probablement trouver quelque chose à faire, une fois à genoux. ''

'' Est ce que votre voix manque à quelqu'un, Régicide ? Votre sœur, peut-être ? ''

Jaime sourit simplement. '' Oui, probablement ma sœur. ''

Le Régicide était toujours trop confiant. Il était temps de changer ça. Robb prit une grande gorgée de son vin et demanda '' Vous vous êtes déjà fait baiser ? ''

Jaime rit, repositionna sa tête en arrière, et regarda Robb avec un amusement non dissimulé. '' Alors c'est ça votre prochaine idée ? Me baiser ? Donner un coup de rein pour prendre possession de mon corps ? '' Son ton était méprisant. Robb voulait lui faire perdre cela. Il voulais entrer dans sa tente et trouver le Régicide se mettant à genoux automatiquement, tel un serviteur face à son roi, un esclave face à son maître.

Mais pour l'instant, Robb alla juste vers Jaime, qui ne bougea pas. Robb tira sur la chaîne autour du cou de Jaime, jusqu'à ce que celui ci baisse sa tête. Robb déchaîna le collier du poteau, tirant Jaime à travers la tente jusqu'à son lit. Jaime maintint son poids en arrière pour se faire plus lourd et le forcer ainsi à tirer plus fort pour amener l'homme où il voulait. Robb attacha finalement la chaîne autour du pied du lit. Il y avait alors assez d'espace pour manœuvrer Jaime sur le lit, mais pas assez pour que l'homme puisse tenter quoi que ce soit.

'' Maintenant, mettez vous à quatre pattes ''

Jaime le regarda. '' Vous pensez vraiment que... ''

Robb le gifla sur la bouche, fort, du plat de la main. '' Tenez votre langue ou vous la perdrez ''

Jaime leva ses mains enchaînées pour nettoyer le sang qui coulait au coin de sa bouche. '' Vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'un gamin. Vous devriez courir vers votre maison avec votre queue de loup entre les jambes. Rendez vous avant que quelqu'un qui vous est important ne soit tué. Avant que votre famille n'en paie le prix. ''

Cette fois ci, le coup de Robb le frappa et projeta contre le lit. Jaime tenta de s'éloigner, de se maintenir hors de portée, mais Robb le frappa de nouveau, fort, dans l'estomac. Jaime tomba en arrière, atterrissant sur le dos, et Robb le tira par les cheveux.

'' Écartez vos jambes, Régicide, ou je les attacheraient aux pieds du lit et les laisseraient ouvertes pour que tous mes chevaliers les utilisent comme bon leur semble ''

'' Allez vous faire foutre tout seul, espèce de gamin – loup ''

La réponse de Robb fut de forcer l'homme à se placer sur son ventre. Agrippant les jambes de Jaime, Robb les écarta, révélant son trou. De part la réponse de l'homme, Robb sut qu'il était le premier ici. Le premier à avoir le Régicide ouvert pour lui. Cette pensée envoya un frisson désir à Robb. Jaime lui donna un coup de pied ; mais Robb chercha entre les jambes de l'homme en guise de représailles. Se saisissant des couilles du Régicide, il les serra douloureusement.

'' Refaites ça encore une fois, et je vous castre ici et maintenant ''

'' Vous bluffez '' ricana Jaime.

Robb resserra son emprise. '' Je les ferai envoyer à Port Réal dans un sac en soie. Votre père pensera que vous n'êtes plus un homme, et votre sœur... et bien, vous ne lui serez plus d'aucune utilité, n'est ce pas ? '' il serra une fois encore, avant de les relâcher pour faire passer son pouce sur le trou de Jaime, frottant la peau frisée.

Jaime était tendu sous lui, ne cédait pas, ni se rendait, mais était tout simplement immobile, attendant de voir ce que Robb allait faire. Robb décida de tester cette apparente tranquillité en insérant le bout de son doigt dans la chaleur de Jaime. La résistance de son corps à l'intrusion était excitante. Robb poussa l'exploration plus loin, pour se frayer une ouverture dans le Régicide. Il ajouta un autre doigt, et s'employa à élargir encore et toujours l'ouverture.

Jaime se tortilla sous lui '' Est ce que vous faites aussi attention avec vos putes, Stark ? ''

'' Vous voulez dire mes autres putes ? '' Robb fit bouger ses doigts de nouveau. '' Vous êtes aussi ma pute maintenant Régicide. Êtes vous si avide de ma queue ? ''

'' Je ne voudrais tout simplement pas que vous vous épuisiez avant même que vous ne commenciez ''

Robb rit. '' Pas d'inquiétude à avoir à ce sujet '' Il retira ses doigts. Il y avait du lubrifiant sur la table, mais il ne voulait pas bouger de là où il était. Et Jaime ne le supplierait pas pour l'avoir. Pas encore. Robb voulait que cette première fois soit douloureuse, il voulait que l'homme s'en rappelle le lendemain matin, dès le moment où il se réveillerait. Qu'il se rappelle que Robb Stark fut le premier à le baiser.

Il sortit sa queue. Crachant sans délicatesse dans la paume de sa main, il la glissa entre ses doigts, puis se positionna à l'entrée du trou de l'homme. Robb fit une pause '' Cela serait un bon moment pour coopérer ''

'' J'espère que vous baisez mieux que ce que vous parlez, Stark ''

Robb répondit en s'introduit dans Jaime à moitié, en un coup rapide et victorieux. Jaime était si serré. C'était glorieux. La sensation étroite de son corps tenant étroitement la queue de Robb, qui n'appréciait pas cette intrusion mais qui la retenait fermement malgré lui... Le corps de Jaime était toujours tendu sous lui. Chaque centimètre qu'il gagnait en lui était une petite victoire. Robb le saisit par les hanches tandis qu'il commençait à bouger régulièrement, le baisant de plus en plus fort. Chaque poussée envoyait du plaisir qui se propageait dans tout les os de Robb. La vue de sa queue qui bougeait, sortait et revenait dans le Régicide était revigorante. La manière dont le corps de Jaime résistait sous le sien faisait s'accrocher Robb plus fort, le faisait labourer la peau de l'homme avec ses doigts... oui, il voulait plus. Après un moment, Robb se retira. Il y avait du sang sur sa queue. Robb le regarda, incrédule. Il avait extrait du sang du Régicide. Cela lui faisait bizarre. L'homme n'était que mortel après tout.

'' Mettez vous à quatre pattes ''

Jaime ne bougea pas et Robb passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'homme pour les lui tirer. Il le relâcha ensuite, et Jaime se releva de lui-même. Robb s'empressa de retourner à l'intérieur, son souffle se faisant plus rapide. Cela ne serait pas très long dans cette angle. Les épaules de Jaime se fatiguaient à le soutenir, et les chaînes de ses poignets étaient tendues. Robb saisit son cul, se retira, puis s'introduisit de nouveau, rendant les poussées brusques mais agréables. Ses gémissements lui paraissaient secs et désespérés. Il était proche, tellement proche, ses couilles étaient douloureuses et grosses.

Et puis Jaime se serra brusquement autour de sa queue, retenant Robb prisonnier, pris au piège dans le corps du Régicide. '' Vous pouvez peut-être me baiser, gamin, mais combien de temps pouvez vous tenir ainsi ? ''

Jaime le refit et Robb frémit, impuissant mais venant tout de même à l'intérieur du Régicide qui se moquait de lui par dessus son épaule. La fureur de Robb se traduisit par un grondement. Il tira la tête du Régicide par les cheveux, et enfonça ses dents dans le cou de l'homme. Il mordit assez fort pour le faire saigner, le liquide se répandant sur ses dents et sa langue. Jaime se cabra furieusement, essayant de se débarrasser de Robb. Robb chercha de nouveau entre ses jambes, mais au lieu de trouver les couilles de l'homme, il attrapa la queue dure et raide de Jaime.

'' Alors le lion aime être mordu... '' Robb serra cruellement la queue de Jaime '' Demande moi... ''

Jaime rit, et le son était méchant, presque dangereux. '' Dans tes rêves, Stark ''

'' Supplie moi '' Robb parcourra la tête de l'homme avec ses ongles, le faisant se hérisser, mais l'homme ne suppliera pas. Il ne le fera jamais. La poigne de Robb se fit brièvement plus forte, voulant faire crier l'homme. Puis il retira sa main, et Jaime se replia sur ses genoux.

Robb sortit du lit. Il prit un chiffon pour essuyer le sang de sa queue. Il considéra un moment de laver aussi Jaime... mais le Régicide se leva du lit, et s'appuya sur le poteau adjacent pour se stabiliser, avant de se redresser et regarder avec mépris Robb.

'' J'espère que vos dents ne sont pas infectées ''

Robb regarda sa queue. '' J'espère que vous arriverez à dormir cette nuit ''

Il appela ses gardes. '' Ramenez le dans sa cage. Enchaînez ses mains derrière lui '' Il observa silencieusement les gardes emmener Jaime ailleurs.

–-

Ils ramenèrent Jaime dans sa cage, ricanant devant sa dureté. Le Régicide était nu et dur et impuissant, mais il les dévisagea froidement jusqu'à ce que l'un d'autre eux crache à ses pieds et ferme la porte, le laissant seul.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que la tête de Jaime s'affaissa. Ces épaules le faisaient souffrir. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir s'allonger, être libre de ses chaînes. Il appuya sa tête sur le poteau en grimaçant. Son corps lui rappelait ce sur quoi il ne voulait pas particulièrement s'attarder. Il y avait du sang et de la semence sur ses cuisse. _Son_ sang ; mais la semence de Robb.

Mais en dépit de la douleur, sa queue était toujours dure. Il faisait de son mieux pour l'ignorer. Le matin sera probablement pire. Les hommes de Stark ricaneront, le tourneront en ridicule, lui lanceront des insultes. C'est vrai, cela sera humiliant, mais après ? Ils pensaient qu'il était faible et sans défense, impuissant, une chose que l'on pouvait ridiculiser. _Alors laisses les penser cela. Cela aidera pour l'évasion._

Parce qu'il s'évaderait. Et lorsqu'il sera de retour à Port Réal, lorsqu'ils battront les Stark, il mettra Robb Stark à genoux. Jaime sourit dans sa cage. La morsure du gamin dans sa nuque... c'était prometteur. Après tout, les lions aussi avaient des dents.


	3. Dresser le lion

_**Et voici la troisième et dernière partie de cette histoire (qui appartient à**_ Magnetism_bind _ **,**_ _ **qui m'a laissé traduire sa fic).**_

 _ **Merci à**_ _ **Mademoiselle Ly**_ _ **s pour sa review, ainsi qu'aux personnes qui ont suivi cette fic !**_

– – – – –

Robb alla au lit et dormit bien pour la première fois de la semaine. Il dormait mieux après s'être servi du Régicide. Il alla se coucher avec le début d'une idée.

Quand il se réveillait, il l'a mettait en place. '' Allez chercher le Régicide et amenez le dans ma tente. Gardez le enchaîner sur ce poteau. Nous ne voudrions pas lui donner quelques idées '' Il fit une pause. '' Gardez le nu jusqu'à ce que je décide du contraire ''

Cela apprendrait quelque chose à l'homme, bien que Robb n'osait pas espérer que ce fut l'humilité.

– – – – –

Il ne retourna pas dans le camp jusqu'à ce que le soir ne tombe. Des feu de camps brûlaient presque joyeusement dans l'obscurité. Robb était fatigué et las après une journée passée à cheval. Il voulait se jeter dans son lit et dormir jusqu'à ce que le monde retrouve un peu de bon sens. Il avait totalement oublié son prisonnier.

Jaime plissa des yeux lorsqu'il entra. '' Vous avez dépassé l'heure du coucher, n'est ce pas ? '' dit-il.

'' Je vous avais oublié '' Robb enleva son manteau, sa chemise et ses bottes. Il était tellement épuisé qu'il ressentait de la douleur.

Jaime le regarda alors qu'il repoussait ses bottes. '' Vous pourriez prendre un bain ''

C'était vrai. Robb avait un besoin désespéré d'un bain. Il était boueux et courbaturé, et la pensée de la vapeur se dégageant d'une baignoire était un délice, mais comment pouvait-il commander une telle futilité alors que le restant de ses hommes vivaient dans la boue et n'avaient pour toute nourriture que de faibles rations ?

'' Vous êtes roi '' La voix de Jaime l'arracha à ses pensées.

Il se tourna vers lui.

'' Vous êtes roi. Vous pouvez avoir tout ce que vous voulez '' Jaime fit une pause. '' Ou, du moins, si vous êtes réellement un roi ''

Le Régicide avait raison. Il était roi. Cependant l'idée semblait toujours peu délicate dans l'esprit de Robb. Encore une fois, le Régicide le défiait d'exercer ses droits.

'' Page '' appela Robb, ses yeux ne quittant pas Jaime.

'' Oui, mon seigneur '' fit le gamin en apparaissant.

'' Apporte moi de l'eau chaude pour un bain.

Le Régicide sourit.

Robb mangea rapidement alors qu'il patientait, étudiant les changements qu'ils avaient appliqués au camp, et changeant une pièce par ci par là sur la carte.

Quand le bain fut prêt, Robb enleva ses derniers habits, et les mis de côté.

'' Alors comme ça on grandit gamin ? Votre queue pourrait toujours prendre un ou deux pouce, bien sur... ''

Robb l'ignora, se laissant glisser avec plaisir dans l'eau chaude. Il pouvait sentir sur lui les yeux de l'homme, tandis qu'il essayait de se relaxer. La chaleur était si... agréable, mais elle faisait s'ériger sa queue. Il aimerait que Jaime le suce pendant qu'il se baignait, mais la baignoire n'était pas assez grande. De plus, il ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour le déchaîner. _Du moins, pas encore_. Il n'était pas assez dressé. Mais un jour...

'' La propreté vous va bien. Cela vous rajeunit. Vous devriez me laisser vous laver. Je vous renverrez à Winterfell avec de nouveau un visage de gamin ''

'' Je croyais que j'étais _actuellement_ un gamin '' Robb se redressa, l'eau s'écoulant le long de son corps.

'' Un gamin avec quelques poils sur la joue '' Concéda-t-il.

Lorsque Robb eu finit, il se sentait mieux que ce qu'il avait été pendant des mois. Il attrapa un peignoir et fit parcourir son regard du bain à Jaime, qui haussa les sourcils. L'eau était encore chaude, et son prisonnier était si sale...

'' Vous pourriez prendre un bain ''

'' Mais bien sûr. Détachez moi ''

'' Ca n'arrivera pas '' Robb étira la chaîne du collier avant de retirer les maillets des autres. Il fixa les chaînes plutôt que la peau nue du Régicide, qui était meurtrie et à vif au niveau des poignets et chevilles. '' Allez y ''

Jaime se plongea dans le bain, sans être pour le moins du monde embarrassé. Robb le regarda, observant la queue entre ses jambes.

'' Pourquoi ne viendrez vous pas pour me sucer ? '' demanda Jaime aimablement.

'' Je parie que vous aimeriez '' dit Robb en dépassant la baignoire, pour se diriger vers la table. Jaime est plus rapide qu'il ne pensait. En un clin d'œil, il jaillit de la baignoire, l'envoya valser, répandant de l'eau tout autour, et s'attaqua à Robb. L'homme était fort, enroulant ses chaînes autour du cou de Robb. Celui ci tira dessus, combattant l'emprise de Jaime, mais le Régicide resserra la chaîne. Robb s'étouffa, lui donna un fort coup de coude, se libéra, et se mis hors de portée. Jaime halètait, les mains sur les cuisses, sa poitrine se soulevant précipitamment.

'' Vous devez l'admettre, cela valait le coup d'essayer ''

Robb secoua simplement la tête.

Il ordonna aux gardes d'enchaîner de nouveau Jaime au poteau, mais en serrant d'avantage. Jaime fut laissé ainsi toute la nuit, son corps tirant douloureusement sur les chaînes, alors que Robb dormait tranquillement. _Mais à quoi est ce qu'il pensait ?_

Au milieu de la nuit, Robb se réveilla suite à un cauchemar. Malgré son cœur s'affolant dans sa poitrine sous l'effet de la peur, il est dur sous ses couvertures. Robb commença à saisir son érection, puis s'arrêta. Jaime voulait un roi. Robb allais lui en donner un.

Jaime était assoupi dans ses chaînes. Robb les dénoua, laissant l'homme s'effondrer sur le sol. Jaime essaya de se remettre debout, mais Robb le frappa, le plaçant sur le côté et étendu. Saisissant ses jambes, Robb entra en lui dans une poussée rapide et brutale. Il sentait Jaime devenir rigide sous l'effet de la douleur, et gémit. Il baisa le Régicide violemment, directement sur le sol de sa tente.

'' Est ce qu'il en va de même pour votre sœur ? '' murmura t'il, se délectant de la crispation de Jaime à ces mots. '' Lorsque le roi vient pour elle ? Est ce qu'il l'a met sur le ventre et la baise, pendant que vous tenez la garde ? '' A en juger par la manière dont Jaime se tord sous lui, Robb parie qu'il a touché une corde sensible. '' Quelle sensation cela fait-il que d'entendre ses gémissements et de savoir qu'il peut la prendre à n'importe quel moment, dès que l'envie lui prend ? ''

Jaime envoya sa tête s'écraser dans le visage de Robb. Robb vacilla, mais garda son emprise sur les mèches du Régicide. Il balança ses poings droit dans la tête de Jaime, l'assommant.

Robb le laissa comme cela, inconscient sur le sol, et retourna se coucher.

Au matin, il sut qu'il n'avait fait que rendre le lion encore plus sauvage, mais Robb ne s'en préoccupait pas vraiment.

– – – – –

Robb baisa Jaime le jour suivant, et encore le jour d'après. Il garda le Régicide bâillonné, excepté lorsqu'il le nourrissait. Les yeux de l'homme le suivaient tout le temps où il était dans la tente ; et Robb savait que si l'homme venait à s'échapper, il serait effectivement en grand danger.


End file.
